A nonaqueous electrolyte battery in which a lithium titanium oxide is used as a negative electrode active material is superior in safety to a lithium ion battery in which a carbon material is used as a negative electrode active material. On the other hand, the energy density of the nonaqueous electrolyte battery is lower than that of the lithium ion battery, which leads to a problem.